Appearance of exterior parts of a vehicle body make an initial impression on a customer regarding the perceived quality of a vehicle. If the gaps, i.e. fit and finish characteristics, are small, uniform and consistent along all lines, the appearance of the vehicle is improved. Automotive original equipment manufacturers sometimes add plastic over-fenders (flare) on the sides of the vehicle to enhance exterior appearance of the vehicle. Maintaining the consistency within the required fit and finish tolerance zone of various nearby parts can be a time consuming task on an assembly line. Visual inspection by an automotive engineer can find that an over-fender does not properly merge on the fender and also does not blend in well with the fascia. This can result from the lack of an attachment between the fascia and the over-fender parts. Typically, the over-fender is only attached to the fender. This can sometimes lead to gaps occurring outside of desired specifications or vehicle exterior target values. Eventually, the initial impression of the customer with respect to the quality of the vehicle can impact the sales volume of the vehicle. Various attachment joints have been proposed and are known to those skilled in the art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,879,045; 5,061,108; and 5,226,695. However, the known attachment joints can be difficult to manufacture, difficult to assembly, and/or are not intended for attaching the plastic over-fender to the plastic fascia.